The lost child
by Just-Writing-Fanfics
Summary: After Alfred is named the Boy Who Lived, his older brother, Harry is cast aside. Harbouring a powerful gift, What will happen when he arrives at Hogwarts? Powerful, intelligent Harry, Good Dumbledore, wrong BWL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. Harry potter belongs to the brilliant J K Rowling. All characters are hers unless I add some of my own (unlikely)**

All was silent in Godric's Hollow. Not a soul was in sight as the hooded figure observed the Potters' cottage. Grinning evilly he approached the cottage, visible to him thanks to their 'loyal' friend Wormtail. Quietly laughing at the irony, he blasted the wooden door off its hinges, not bothering to take note of the fact that it hit James Potter. With barely a second glance, he stunned the unarmed mudblood with a casual gesture contempt. Pathetic, he thought to himself. Not even armed. He'd leave the mudblood for Snape, if he wanted her so much. Lord Voldemort did reward his servants, after all. Climbing the steps, he threw open the bedroom door, hesitating for a split second at the sight of the cot...and the child guarding it. Despite being but 2 years old, the Potter boy's piercing emerald green gaze send an unwilling shiver down his spine.

"move out of the way, child. This does not concern you," he told the older boy in his high, cold voice.

"No. You won't hurt my brother", the stupid boy shouted, raising his hands.

"You mean to fight me,boy? the Dark Lord asked incredulously, laughing. Before the child could reply, he was sent flying into the far wall, slumping to the ground in a crumpled heap. Pressing his wand to the head of the crying younger boy, he took a moment to observe the baby that was meant to be his greatest foe. Smiling cruelly, he said the words, unaware of the light glowing from the other boy's body. As he looked on with shocked surprise, a wall of pure golden light blocked his spell, flinging it back at him.

As his body dissolved, the malevolent spirit of Lord Voldemort was blasted from his body, the resulting explosion collapsing the roof of the bedroom. When the parents awoke and managed to enter the room, they found the unconscious forms of their children, the younger possessing a bloody forehead. When they wiped the blood away, they could see a lightning shaped scar. When Dumbledore arrived, the old man looked at the scar and performed a scan on the boy, finding residual magic surrounding him. Lifting the boy into the air, he spoke to the two parents, paying only the slightest attention to the still unconscious older boy in his mother's arms.

"Lily, James. I give you the Boy who lived".

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I haven't got a set date for the next chapter but it probably won't be until next week, as i'm out this weekend.

until next time!


	2. Chapter 2:hidden powers,shopping trouble

**Hi again guys! Sorry about the long wait, been very busy. In future, if i'm taking to long send me a PM with *poke* in. That'll get my attention.**

**I've also got a question at the end for you but i'll talk more at the end.**

**Now without further delay, enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 2: hidden powers

Childish laughter drifted through Potter manor. Today was the 31st of July, the birth of Albert Potter. Said child was sitting in the Potter's living room, laughing at his godparents' jesting. Meanwhile his parents stood in the kitchen, smiling at the sound that their wonderful, gifted child was making. Lily stood making her special boy's cake, while James was wrapping the last of his presents. The two shared a quick glance, which confirmed to the other that this would be the child's best so far.

Meanwhile, in a small, forgettable room in the vast manor, a 12 year old was sitting on his bed, listening to the sound of his younger brother's laughter with a strange detachment. What few people knew, was that today was his birthday too. Still, to him it was nothing new. It isn't like it's the first time, the child thought as he summoned his wand to his hand, not bothering to reach for it. Stretching, he stood to draw his curtains, the light finally revealing the child's appearance. Raven black hair was styled in a sticking-up fashion, unlike the traditional messy Potter hair. Quite tall for his age, he was also quite muscular, his body showing the beginning of muscle development. However, the most remarkable part of his personality were his eyes. Impossibly green, they were his only form of expression, burning like fire at the continuation of his brother's laughing. He wrenched his mind from thinking about the sound, instead looking down at his hand. As he gazed at his hand, remembering how he discovered his powers like it was yesterday.

#

_A young, painfully thin child stood in the kitchen, looking about for something to eat. Spotting a loaf of bread on a kitchen shelf, he jumps for it, but his 9 year old arms are too short. Falling to his knees he clutches his stomach, sobbing at the painful hunger clawing at his chest. Suddenly, he notices something, his hand is glowing! Raising his head, he watches in wonder as the bread floats towards him. Without a second thought he tears into it, finishing the entire loaf in a few seconds. Reaching out with his now pale hand, he wills the crumbs to disappear, gazing in delight as they disappear without a sign, without even a glow. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter truly smiled._

_#_

He still remembered that night, the night where his whole life changed for ever. Lifting his head he walked out of the room, heading downstairs. On his way to the kitchen, he glanced at his brother, remembering why he hated him. Short and chubby, with eyes so weak he had to wear glasses. That was just his appearance. He was arrogant, spoilt, selfish, greedy, cowardly and lazy. Quickly turning away, he continued into the kitchen, completely ignoring his parents. Grabbing a few slices of toast, he quickly ate them, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being observed. Finishing his toast he left the room, heading back upstairs. It was lucky he did, as at that moment his second most hated family(with two exceptions) flooed in. The Weasels-sorry, Weasleys, he thought angrily to himself, paying no attention to them as they began greeting Albert.

As he sat in the Potter library, Harry heart the shouting and cheering from below, and realised he couldn't concentrate. Angrily slamming his book shut, he walked downstairs, completely ignoring his 'family' and their guests as he walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he threw it into the fire with a cry of "diagon alley." As he went, Lily stood watching him, her expression unreadable.

Stepping out of the fireplace in the leaky cauldron, he walked out into the bright sunlight after waving hello to Tom. Taking out his list of things he needed, he spared it a glance before shoving it back into his pocket. Walking into Gringotts, he bowed to the Goblin at the desk, who was impressed by his respect and was actually quite talkative. The Goblin, who was called 'Griphook' led him to his vault, where a few galleons and a small amount of sickles lay.

After promising the friendly Goblin he'd be back soon, he left the bank to head to each of the shops he needed to visit. A few hours later, as he wearily collapsed into a seat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, he took notice of the small crowd gathering around Ollivander's Wand Shop. "What's going on," he asked an excited young witch who was bouncing on her feet.

"Merlin's beard! It's Albert Potter," one crowd member exclaimed before the witch replied. Casting a low level disillusionment charm on himself, he pushed through carefully, to the sight of his smiling 'parents' and his pouting, arrogant 'brother'. Shaking his head, he walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Has the world gone mad? he thought to himself as he entered. A chubby, glasses-wearing child who wets himself at the sight of a snake, is being treated like a celebrity? Sighing to himself, he realised he'd better get back to the manor before his family or he'd probably throw up at his parents spoiling the brat.

A few more days he thought as he arrived at his house. Just 4 more days and i'll be on the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. As he entered the room, he realised something that he'd forgotten about September the 4th; his brother would be going too. Suppressing a sigh, he climbed into his bed, a scowl once again covering his face.

**And that's it! Now as I was saying at the beginning of the chapter, I have a request for you concerning this story.**

**At the moment, i'm on the fence about Dumbledore. Should I make him pro-Harry, or manipulative Dumbledore. Since I can't decide myself, i've left the decision to you guys. On my profile there's a poll titled 'should i make Dumbledore good or evil?' Please click on one of the options. Good for pro-Harry, and evil for manipulative Dumbledore. I'm keeping the poll open until December the 5th, so there's no need to rush.**

**Thanks for reading guys, and please do vote.**

**And that's all I have to say. Please review and consider following if you enjoyed.**

**Cheerio!**

**UPDATE:Hi guys! First of all, i'm so sorry for how long this is going to take :(.**

**Today I just thought; "what house is Harry going to be in?"**

**Now i've had to make a second post, which is going to be "which house should Harry be in?"**

**I'm so sorry for the wait but please do vote and i'll make sure that i'll update multiple times in the Christmas holidays.**

**Speaking of which, you voted for good Dumbledore, so that's what you'll get.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: a mystery to solve

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the delay! I know i promised, but i got caught up in decorations, PS4 and going out. I'll try and upload at least 1 more chapter this week. **

**Anyhow, have a great Christmas! I thought that I might as well submit this today since I'm behind on chapters and it serves as a Christmas to all you great people!**

Chapter 3: train trouble

It was 7 am at the Potter mansion, and already the sound of preparationon could be heard. In the kitchen a yawning 11 year old could be seen eating, while across the house his parents were **running** to and fro, packing for their child's stood watching for a moment, his disillusionment charm rendering him invisible to their eyes. For a split second, a tear glistened in his eye for their complete disregard of his absence. Swiftly turning, he stepped out of the house, upon which his disillusionment xharm was stripped away. As he closed the door, he once again failed to notice the green eyes so like his own staring at him from the kitchen. Breathing out suddenly in the chilly September air, he focused his mind on how he was going to get to the station. I can't apparate since i'm underage, I can't bring an owl onto a bus-glancing at his moody owl Hedwig as it tried to sleep-, and I still can't use a wand. As he placed the wand back in his pocket, another flashback sprung into his mind.

_the 11 year old Harry stood in Ollivander's wand shop, subconsciously wringing his hands. As a haggard and drawn but somehow overjoyed Ollivander came back, holding yet another box in his hands, the young Potter couldn't help but sigh._

_"Mr Ollivander, we've been at this for nearly an hour now and it's quite obvious you don't have my wand," Harry told the man, his voice potraying confidence that his body language did not emit._

_'"Nonsense my boy, you were able to enter so there must be one in here for you," the aged wizard replied. Before he could ask what that meant Ollivander held out the box's wand, which upon seeing Harry could not help but gasp at. This wand differed greatly from the other. Being about 7 or 8 inches in lenth, it clearly fit comfortably into Ollivander's hand. Being a brown-reddish colour, it spoke of both elegance and usefulness. More startling of all, though, was the gemstone at the bottom. Coloured a rich dark blue, the gem was about the size of his thumbnail. As he took it into his hand, warmth and power seemed to flow into his hand, and from the wand's tip gold sparkles of power sprang into the air. Clapping in delight, Ollivander took the wand and carefully placed it back into its box._

_"7 1/2 inches, redwood, dragon's scale. Powerful, loyal, and adept at both varied spells," the aged wandmaker told the stunned child. "The scale was freely given thankfully, otherwise its magic would have been lost. I'm afraid I know little about these kind of cores, since they're so rare. However there's an ancient story about the one whose wand is that of a dragon core. It's said that that dragon core wands are unbreakable, and when combined with its rightful owner the pair are formidable." Ollivander smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I myself do not believe in such fictitious stories. However I cannot claim complete knowledge over wands. Anyway, that'll be 7 galleons._

_As he stepped out of the shop, Harry was lost in his thoughts. So as someone crashed into him, he was completely unprepared and so fell to the ground. Angrily looking up, he froze in fear at the sight of the black hooded cloaked figure standing over him. "Excellent,. he figure said before walking away, not caring to elaborate. Climbing to his feet, Harry stumbled into one of the Alley's crowds. Taking a deep breath and crossing his fingers, he concentrated on the name the Leaky Cauldron, he teleported(__**A.N. a natural gift of Harry's; it's like apparating but it can pass through wards. At the moment, he can/could only teleport short distances).**__After waving goodbye to Tom the barkeep, he flooed back to the manor._

Bringing his mind back to the present, he hastily placed his wand back into his pocket. I've no idea who that guy was, he thought. But i'll find out who he is. Something weird is going on and something tells me that guy can tell me what. Disappearances, the Ministry of Magic murders, the list goes on. As he teleported to Kings Cross station, he knew that this year wouldn't be as quiet or peaceful as his other years.

And he'd be ready for it.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the direction that I am taking my story in. Please review and have a merry Christmas and a wonderful new year. :) :D**


End file.
